1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertion element for a gas lens of a WIG/TIG welding torch, to a gas lens for a WIG/TIG welding torch, and to a WIG/TIG welding torch.
2. Description of the Related Art
WIG/TIG welding torches are known from the prior art, wherein a gas lens is inserted into the torch body in whose gas-distribution space several gas-lens filters are provided. The gas-lens filters are always arranged to be spaced apart so as to allow for the gas to spread correspondingly within the cavity between the base body of the gas lens and the gas-lens filter, and between the gas-lens filters.
Here, it is disadvantageous that a correspondingly large cavity has to be provided between the gas-lens filters so as to allow for a good gas distribution, which is why the size of the gas lens has to be correspondingly large. Furthermore, in the prior art it is necessary to use several gas-lens filter to generate an appropriate backflow. In case of only one gas-lens filter, it might happen that the gas flowing into the cavity does not spread evenly across the cross-section before reaching the gas-lens filter, thus flowing through the gas-lens filter into the downstream gas nozzle in an uneven manner. This can be avoided by using several gas-lens filters since a corresponding backflow is generated within each cavity upstream of the gas-lens filters which is why the gas will be distributed. The more gas-lens filters are used the better the gas distribution across the cross-section.